Strictly Gary and Petey and Kirby and Jimmy
by teaso
Summary: My take on the Strictly Gary and Petey series.


**DISCLAIMER: First off I would like to give credit to DarkMoonX for basically the title and some of the storyline that I tied into this. **

**This is basically a retelling of Strictly Gary and Petey: Senior year. Since I am a big drama person and love it when people fight and argue I just had to tell the story how I would've in my eyes. Truthfully this is my first fanfic and it may suck so try not to judge me too much. And constructive criticism is ALWAYS SUGGESTED. I may or may not make more chapters depending upon how this goes. I HIGHLY suggest you read their work before mine seriously!**

-STRICTLY GARY AND PETEY and Kirby and Jimmy…. -

Chapter 26: **Jealousy**

Petey didn't like Kirby. The slightly older jock to his surprise, was a senior just like Petey and Gary. He hadn't been held back a grade, like he thought. He had only acted so much older as a freshman when he arrived at bullworth almost four years ago, with his focus on football. Though he disliked him, Petey couldn't lie to himself. Kirby was attractive, and sometimes the jock would throw glances his way; glances that weren't necessarily threats. He had also lightened up a bit on picking on others and rarely said mean things to Petey.

Petey looked around to see who was coming out of the room across the hall and wished he hadn't when he spotted the person he just happened to be thinking about – Kirby Olsen. When he saw the jock in his loose jeans and blue hoodie, he bit his lip, and when Kirby looked his way and smiled slightly, his face turned red.

It was only a second but it was enough to make Petey suddenly feel warm instead of cold. He felt bad for looking at other guys he went to school with, but it wasn't like he wanted to actually date any of them. Maybe…

A lot of emotions were racing through Petey but without a thought process to look upon the attractive jock was standing just a few feet away from him. Petey was at a loss for words.

"Kowalski," he said with that feeling of leadership that always made Petey so hot. "I've noticed you eying me around school, so come clean. Are you gay and attracted to me, or are you just confused or something?"

"Why?... Huh?... Wait a minute! What's it to you anyway, are you gonna get all of your football buddies to come and beat me up or something? Because you know I do have protection!"

"At ease Kowalski! I'm not here to interrogate you or anything, actually I was just going to ask you to the movies, seeing as how my last date with Trent went I didn't think I'd ever be able to date at bullworth again. You know until it seemed that you liked me."

"Oh well I'm really flattered that you would ask me bu-"

"I knew it," Kirby interrupted. "You're not gay! Petey you have to promise to not tell anyone! Please!"

"That's not it Kirby! I am gay.. But I'm already in a happy, committed relationship with Gary smith," he said with a hint of disappointment.

"Come on Peter you and I both know I'm the better candidate when it comes to your affection," he said with a waspy smile pulling Pete's body to his so that they were in the position for a locked make-out section.

And at that sudden moment Gary walked in seeing the two in an embrace which really set him over the edge, he made a grimacing smile as he slowly inched his way over to Kirby and Petey.

"Femme boy!"

"Aww shit... Gary it's not what it looks like, well it is but… I…I"

"Spit it out you little shit! I seriously am not amused!"

"It wasn't me, it was Kirby…," he then turned back to Kirby mouthing the words I'm so sorry.

"It's not like you'll do anything anyways Gary, I have people. People who want you dead, I suggest you not to mess with me!"

"Let's not get heroic here, I want both of you to listen to ME right now. If I ever see you two share more than a glance between each other ill rip out your star struck eyes and stuff them down your cock sucking throats, now do you understand me!"

Before either of them could react Gary was already halfway towards the door yanking Petey's arm with him.

"You belong to me! Not Kirby, not Hopkins, and not Trent!"

"Gary… it wasn't my fault really," seeing Gary's eyes welling up with tears. "But I don't belong to anyone!"

"Bullshit!" he slams the door behind him. "You listen to me femme-boy; I will kill for you even myself. It's bad enough seeing James going after you I don't need anyone else to be doing this to us. OK!?"

"Gary calm down, I'm never leaving you. It would be stupid and insubordinate of me to leave my master over some random boy," Petey said while curling up over by Gary's toes.

"At least you know your place…"

There was a silence as Gary laid there, his feet crossed while his eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, as if something was going on inside his mind.

Petey bit his lip before opening his mouth. "Hey Gary," he started, wondering what kind of response he would get.

"What?" came the irritated and annoyed reply.

"Do you..look at other people sometimes?"

Gary averted his eyes to Petey now and narrowed them. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like..is there anyone here you find attractive?"

Gary raised his scarred brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just..didn't know if you, you know, looked at other people sometimes. Like, if someone's hot you turn your head for a second glance kind of thing."

Gary sat up and shifted against his pillow, sighing as he did so. "What person doesn't look at someone they think is hot, Petey?" he said smoothly.

"I know that but do _you_ do it?"

"It's hard to explain," Gary said. "When I see an attractive person I usually think about who they are. Girls are usually easy to read – you can tell which ones are still virgins and which one's aren't. And guys, you can tell which one's get laid all the time and the one's who boast about getting laid but are still virgins."

"Yeah," Petey started. "I've noticed you're pretty observant. But what about the people who are pretty, who are hot? Do you ever just think 'man she's so hot' or 'man, he's got a nice ass'."

"Petey." Gary paused and half smiled at the younger boy. "Trust me, I don't find any guy on this planet attractive other than you. It's like I'm only attracted to one guy and it happens to be you."

"I..don't really know what to say to that."

"Me either."

"Well, then what about girls?"

"What about them?"

"Who is the hottest girl in the school to you?"

"They don't compare with you."

Petey closed his eyes and rolled his head back. "No," he sighed. "Don't compare any with me. Just tell me, with me excluded, who you think the hottest girl here is."

"Frankly all of them just look average. And the ones who are whores are less attractive because they're whores."

Petey sighed. "I give up. Why won't you just admit that there are other people you find attractive?"

"Because _people_ get on my nerves. They're so stupid, Petey, in their little cliques. And they're all so full of drama. They don't even know what's going on in their dumb little worlds. The girls are giggling retards and the guys are dumb ass wanna-be's. It's pathetic and it's not attractive."

Petey looked down and considered what Gary had said. He knew it was true, because Gary wasn't the average every day person. He was different. _Sociopath._ Petey bit his lip as the word came to him. The other boy was observant and thought he was more intelligent than others around him. This meant that his outlook was different. He saw the world through a different color.

"What made you say all that, Pete?" Gary asked, his tone changing slightly from calm and collected to cautious and curious.

"N-no reason," Petey replied. "I just wanted to know what you thought about that."

"Well you tell me now, Petey. Do _you_ ever look at other people?"

Petey didn't like the look on Gary's face. It was a look of jealousy. Petey suddenly wished he had never brought it up. "Well," he started. "It's hard not to. I mean, it's not like I like anyone. I just..second glance, you know?"

"Whatever." Gary relaxed and yawned.

Petey raised his brows in surprise. "You-you mean you're not mad?" he asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Well..you just seem to get jealous easily. I thought that me saying that would make you jealous."

"Petey," Gary started. "The only thing that makes me jealous is when you hang around Hopkins."

As Petey paused and thought of what Gary had said, it registered into his mind, suddenly making sense. Now that he thought about it, Gary did only seem jealous when he was around _Jimmy_. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"Why do you worry about me and him so much?" Petey asked softly.

"It's obvious that he has something for you."

"Why would you say that?" Petey suddenly thought of Jimmy trying to kiss him a couple of months ago. The thought made him wince.

There was a long pause before Gary glared darkly at Petey, the shadows under his eyes visible. "Do you remember when we spent the night at the lighthouse?" Gary asked. "This past summer?"

"Yeah," Petey said. How could he forget? That was the first night he had woken up screaming from a bad dream while with Gary.

"Well, that day, when you were in the comic store, I ran into Hopkins at the auto shop."

Petey's heart seemed to stop. He swallowed hard, at a loss for words.

"We mixed some words," Gary continued. "He asked me how you were doing. I got a bit defensive and he told me I should 'watch it if I were you' in school. Lame ass, can you believe he was trying to threaten me?"

"That's what started all this?" Petey asked.

"Shut-up a minute, I wasn't done."

Petey pursed his lips but closed his mouth and waited.

"After he said that I told him that I wasn't his pet and that I don't take orders from him. He went all ninja and said 'I rule the school now, not you, so I'd watch it if I were you, especially around Petey'. I asked him what that was supposed to mean and he said that you were 'his friend too'. Well, after I told him that you were my _best_ friend I guess that made him a bit mad. Went off, saying how you helped him take down all of the cliques and stuff, which kind of surprised and impressed me." Gary stopped to glare at Petey, whose face was red.

"I had to, the school was out of control."

"Because of me." Gary's voice was apathetic.

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself. I really cared for you then too."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Save it, femme-boy. Like I was saying, Hopkins said all that and I realized that he sounded sort of jealous. So I decided to play with him a bit. I told him that you liked me more and that you didn't care to hang out with him."

"What?" Petey's voice was loud and his voice cracked slightly. "Why would you say that?"

Gary looked down, his face a bit guilty, though it looked as though he was holding back a smile. "Because I wanted you to stay away from him," he replied.

"Gary, you don't own me. I can hang out with whoever I want to. I guess that's why Jimmy didn't bother hanging out with me all summer. Because of you."

Gary looked up at him, his eyes cold and dark as his jaw clenched in anger. "Do you want me to continue the story?" There was a hiss in his deep voice.

Petey nodded but his face was in a frown.

"So after I said that he got even more fumed and told me that you didn't belong with me, and that he would make sure I didn't ruin your life."

There was a pause and Petey looked up to see if Gary was done.

"That's it," Gary said strictly.

"Why would Jimmy care that much?"

"Because he likes you," Gary growled.

The image of Jimmy kissing him came back to him again. Jimmy was his friend but he couldn't really understand the way he was acting recently. Now it all made sense; Gary's behavior toward him, the way he was so touchy around Petey, and why he was usually out doing other things rather than being in the dorm.

"I don't know what to do," Petey said without thinking.

"About what?" Gary was curious.

"About Jimmy. If he..has some weird thing for me then what do I do?"

"Stay away from him."

"Gary," Petey said, sighing. "I can't do that. He's my friend. I just want him to be a friend back and nothing else."

"If he lays one hand on you," Gary started. "I'll beat the shit out of him."

"Okay," he replied.

"Look," Gary sighed before crossing his arms. "Glancing at people is normal but if I ever catch you gawking at Jimmy Hopkins or Kirby Olsen I'll beat you into your grave."

"You don't have to worry," Petey said, rubbing his neck. "I've never thought of Jimmy..in that way."

"And Kirby Olsen,?"

" ….."

"Just forget it let's end this conversation. I don't like talking about them."

"Alright," Petey said, a smile returning to his face. Gary was being surprisingly understanding. He thought he'd take advantage of the moment before it slipped away, so he curled himself beside the older, taller boy and dozed off onto his shoulder.


End file.
